Dwarven Mine
The Dwarven Mine (called the Dwarven Mines on the RuneScape world map) currently contains every non-quest ore (no blurite or bane ore). It even contains runite ore, but only in the resource dungeon inside the mining guild. Silver ore can only be found in the resource dungeon inside the main mine. It is one of the largest of the major mines. Competition for ore can be fierce. In Free-to-play worlds, it is often difficult to mine a single iron, coal, or gold rock before being beaten to it by a high-levelled player. On Member worlds, competition often involves the gold, mithril, and adamantite rocks. The southern end of the mine near the Mining Guild entrance is dangerous to lower- and medium-level players, as there is a severe infestation of aggressive Scorpions and King Scorpions. Players need a combat level of 113 to be left alone by the king scorpions so they can mine peacefully. Players with a Mining level of 60 or higher may access the Mining Guild through the door in the southernmost part of the mine. In recent times, water melting from Ice Mountain has eroded part of the mine, opening up a chasm to a deeper cave system, the Living Rock Caverns. The caverns can be accessed from the mine. The Dwarven Mine received a graphical update when the Perils of Ice Mountain quest was released. The graphics were reworked again on 6 October 2010, with the release of the quest The Void Stares Back. An update on 19 July 2010 added two resource dungeons to the mine accessible by those with Dungeoneering levels of 15 and 45 to enter. The resource dungeon outside of the mining guild contains 3 silver, 6 mithril, and 13 coal rocks. The resource dungeon inside the Mining guild requires level 45 Dungeoneering and has 8 mithril, 4 adamantite, and 3 rune. The only requirements to get into these rooms is the proper Dungeoneering and Mining levels. As a result of this update, the Dwarven Mine now contains all major ore rocks available to free players other than blurite. Location The mine is located north of Falador, west of Gunnarsgrunn, and south of Ice Mountain. Entrances and transportation *Main entrance: In the foothills of the Ice Mountain, north of the Falador to Gunnarsgrunn road. Using a Combat bracelet to teleport to the Monastery is a quick way to get to this entrance. *Falador Entrance: A building in the far northeast of Falador has stairs down to the south end of the mine. A Falador Teleport is a fast way to get here and to get to the next entrance. *South gate: Entrance to the Mining Guild, level 60 Mining required. *Mine Cart: Members may use the Mine cart Transportation Network, to enter the mine in the north-west section. This two-way network allows players to travel between the Dwarven Mine and the bustling dwarven capital of Keldagrim. From the cart station in Keldagrim it is also possible to travel to White Wolf Mountain and the Grand Exchange, provided that the quest Fishing Contest has been completed. One fast way to get to the mine is to take the carts from the Grand Exchange to Keldagrim and then to Ice Mountain. (Also, the train station in Keldagrim is next to the carts and thus allows access from Dorgesh-Kaan, provided that the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest has been completed.) *After completing the Perils of Ice Mountain quest, a trapdoor route becomes available within the Power Station next to Ice Mountain. It leads to Nurmof's room. *The nearest banks are in eastern Falador, via the Falador entrance and in the resource dungeon (requires 15 Dungeoneering). A members-only bank can also be located in the Living Rock Caverns. These last two banks are deposit only. Shops There are several shops in the Dwarven Mine: *Nurmof's Pickaxe Shop, which sells all types of pickaxes from Bronze to Rune. *Drogo's Mining Emporium, which sells ores, pickaxes, hammers and bars. *Hura's Crossbow Shop, which sells crossbows, limbs, and stocks. It is available to members only. *A general store, run by a dwarf near the carts. Inhabitants NPCs *Nurmof, who runs the pickaxe shop and the nearby pickaxe machine. *Drogo. *Cart Conductor. *Hura, who runs a crossbow shop (member's only) *Hammerspike Stoutbeard *Engineer *Engineering assistant *An unnamed dwarf, who runs the general store. Monsters *Dwarf, level 14. Numerous dwarves are found throughout the mines. (These are monsters, not NPCs, as clicking on them attacks them.) *Dwarf gang member, level 50 (members only). Several hang out with Hammerspike. *Scorpion, level 17. These are aggressive towards players with a combat level of less than 35. *King Scorpion, level 56. The two king scorpions are aggressive towards players with a combat level of less than 113. They can become tolerant of players after several kills, however. The Dwarven Mine is one of the few places where King Scorpions reside. Ores , with all ores labelled.]] Low-levelled ores, such as copper, clay and tin rocks are all located south of the main entrance (from the Ice Mountain). The higher level ores, such as coal, gold, mithril, and adamant rocks are near the Mining Guild. Two gold rocks are located to the east of entrance to the Mining Guild. Seven coal rocks may be found to the west of the entrance. Slightly north-west, there are three adamant rocks, two mithril rocks, three coal rocks, and three iron rocks. To the east, there are stairs leading to the Falador entrance. Further north, there are iron, tin, copper and three coal rocks. The mines are a good place to train Mining using iron ore because there is a bank deposit box in the resource dungeon. Other features *A bronze chainbody, a pie dish, and two coins spawn in various places in the mines and thus can be taken for free. *A Summoning Obelisk is in the centre of the mine. *The chests near Hura are an objective of a Treasure Trails clue scroll. *A resource dungeon is located on the west wall of the Scorpion room. It requires level 15 Dungeoneering and grants a one-time bonus of 1500 Dungeoneering Experience for uncovering it. Behind the door are more Silver, Coal and Mithril rocks and a deposit box. Also, if you look at a mining rock close to the water area it is misspelled "mithril rock". Quests *Dragon Slayer *Dwarf Cannon *Perils of Ice Mountain *Between a Rock... *One Small Favor Trivia *If you examine the agility short cut it says "just another crack in the wall", this is likely a reference to the Pink Floyd song "Another brick in the wall". * You can see the magic axe section of Taverley Dungeon from the area with Dwarf Gang Members. *For low levelled players mining Coal, there is a safe spot where King Scorpions can't go. It is south of the agility shortcut on the right side, but north of the cluster of the four Copper ore. (Beware that players under level 41 will be attacked by level 20 Scorpions) *You can see the Draynor manor basement (where you kill Count Draynor in Vampyre Slayer) from the stairs going up to Falador. *In Runescape Classic, where Boot the Dwarf is, there is a red dot (which represents an item). The red dot is located behind the walls of the dwarven mine. However, there is no way to angle the camera to see what it is. *In the January 2012 RuneScape update, Jagex cut down the amount of coal and increased the amount of iron. *If you talk to a Guard outside of the mine, he will refer to the Dwarf Cannon quest and say the goblins are attacking, but there aren't any goblins near to this mine. fi:Dwarven Mine pl:Dwarven Mine es:Dwarven Mine zh-tw:矮人礦坑 nl:Dwarven Mine Category:Dungeons